Beautiful Disaster
by LilMissAngelinaAmbrose
Summary: A transfer student and a love of making friends. (sad summary I know) [I DO NOT OWN THE SONG I USED IN THIS STORY]


Mizu Shiro, she was transferring schools. She was in her way to her first day at UA high. She had enough talent to be put in class 1-A. Her quirk manipulative water. She can use the water in her body as a weapon, shield, or scuba gear. She can blow up water like a bubble and place it around someone else's or her own head. This makes swimming in deep places easier, but it only lasts for 30 minutes. Her parents are actually quirkless. This quirk is from her grandmother. When she walks into the classroom, she's waiting for Mr. Aizawa to finish speaking.

"Class, please welcome a new student. This is Miss Shiro Mizu. Her quirk is manipulative water. Think about what that means. Please have a seat at the desk next to Todoroki."

Without another word, she sits down eyeing everyone in the class. She's heard of them obviously. They are famous for fighting actual villains. As the day goes on, she is tasked with her first issue. Teamwork. Mr. Aizawa is pairing them up for a "mission" and the only way to pass is if they work together.

"Shiro, Todoroki you shall be the first team. When I say go, you will find the villain. That being Gang Orca, and either apprehend or simply place these handcuffs on him. The only thing that will keep you safe, is each other. You must trust your quirks and find a way to make it work without causing the least amount of damage"

Mizu looks at Todoroki, but he doesn't return her gaze. Instead he's just looking straight ahead.

"GO!"

They both take off running until they stop in an alleyway. "We need a plan to where he won't detect us too much" he says.

"And it doesn't help that my quirk won't exactly work with direct contact. It might actually make him stronger"

"This is going to be a lot harder with you here"

"Excuse me" She's says offended.

"I know Aizawa wants to challenge us, but this may be impossible."

"Way to be optimistic. We can find a way to put these cuffs on him. Fully immobilizing him won't be an option"

"Just let me handle this"

With a scowl on her face, she grabs Shoto's hand. "Listen, I know I'm the last person you want to be paired up with since you don't know me, but the only way we can pass this is if we work together."

Silence

"Look, I think with your fire, we can make a distraction. That way we won't cause any kind of damage to the buildings"

Todoroki yanked his hand from hers. "No"

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean no."

"I don't care what kind of plan you have. I refuse to use my left side"

"Come on Todoroki, we may not have a choice. Besides, I saw you during the games. You are unbelievably strong with both of your sides. "

"I said no"

Just as he said that, Gang Orca found where they were hiding.

"Peek a boo, I found you" He was bringing his hand down in an attack. Mizu pushed Shoto out of the way, falling on top of him. Orca just missed hitting him. She got up, grabbed his hand and started running. He took his hand back and made an ice wall.

"That will hold him for now, but we still have to find a way to cuff him."

"Please Todoroki, this may be the only way we can pass. I know your ice is powerful, but think about how strong you could be using both elements together"

"Will you give it a rest already! We can win this with my ice and thats it."

She was about to keep arguing when she started hearing a high pitched sound. "COVER YOUR EARS!" Mizu shouted. She started blowing a bubble and put it over Todoroki's head. The sound has dulled. He opens his eyes and realized what his classmate has done. But she didn't have enough time to do it to herself. He thought for a second. If he were to wall them in, it would do them no good. He grits his teeth and decides its time for him to do the saving. He picks her up bridal style and runs. Keeping her close to his chest to hopefully drown out the sound so she can move again. Once he finds a far enough building he enters the lobby.

"Can you move Shiro?" He puts her down gently.

"Yes, thank you. But please, call me Mizu" She smiles at him. He blushes ever so slightly. But she doesn't say anything. She raises her hand and pops the bubble around his head.

"The only good thing is, he won't attack a building, but we're running out of time."

"Can you tell me why you won't use your left side?" She asked.

"I don't see how thats any of your business" that was as cold as his ice.

Mizu lowers her head. "You're right, its none of my business. If we fail, we fail. You know what bothers me though" Todoroki didn't answer as he knew he was going to get the answer anyway. "Its the way you look when contemplating it. You look sad. And I know I only just got here. But I wouldn't want any of my classmates to be sad. And this isn't just, I dropped my candy sad, this is a deeper issue I wish I could help you with."

She still wasn't looking at him, but he had his full attention on her. "I'm sorry for trying to push you to do something you weren't comfortable with. I guess I was so focused in being able to work with someone as strong as you that I was blinded"

"TIME UP! Todoroki and Shiro were unable to stop Gang Orca"

They walked back sullenly to where the rest of the class was and they were in awe.

"Maybe your quirks aren't as complimentary as I thought." Mr. Aizawa said. When Todoroki turned around to Mizu, all he saw was her hair flowing behind her as she rain down the hall. Other than Deku, she was the first person to realize his emotions. And now, he had one more test that he didn't pass. And not because someone got in his way, but because someone was actually trying to help him. He excused himself from the class for a second to go to the restroom. Total lie, but he didn't care. When he turned the corner, he found her. She had been sitting in the hallway on the floor.

"Sh…Mizu"

She looked up quickly. The first thing he noticed was how red her eyes were. After a minute of just looking at each other, she wiped her eyes and issued out another apology. "I'm really sor..." she was caught off guard by him getting on the floor next to her.

"Don't apologize anymore. I am going to apologize for yelling at you during the test. I shouldn't have done that and kept my cool. It is true I have some deep rooted issues that I don't know how to sort."

"I will apologize for one more thing though Todor..."

"Shoto"

She smiled and continued. "Shoto. I try to get to know people but sometimes over step my boundaries. And I'm sorry for that. Not many people stick around me because of that. And I don't know why, but I feel a connection with you. I really believed we could have done this test with no problem."

He just stared at her not knowing what to say. He completely misjudged her. She wasn't just another nosey kid in school. She sacrificed herself during the test to cover his head rather than hers. Which would have been the logical thing to do.

"If you ever want to talk about anything, I can be there for you. We might have more in common than you know" she smiled at him. It was then that Shoto saw something he didn't see back in the classroom. And he didn't see this in any of his other classmates.

"Thank you for that, I may take you up on that sometime" He got up and held out his hand to help her up off the floor. She took it with a smile. "Come on, lets go back to the class and see who passed." She nodded and followed. When they got back, they had a few people eyeballing them. One person being Mineta. He was getting too close for Mizu's comfort.

"Wow you smell so good" he took one long sniff of Mizu's legs that she squealed. While backing up she bumped into Bakugo. "Watch where you're going you useless human" She didn't know how to react to that. She continued to back up while Mineta followed. She felt a gentle hand on her waist pushing her to the side, while she saw ice glue the pop off user to the floor where he couldn't follow her anymore.

"What gives Todoroki? I didn't hear you call dibs on her"

"I'm not a piece of candy you can just call for yourself you pervert" Mizu said from behind Shoto.

After the test was over, she had the ladies and some of the guys help her move into the dorm.

"Thank you guys! You're the best!" She said as she hugged Tsuyu and Yaoyorozu. They all talked for a while getting to know each other until it was dinner time. She was rearranging some things in her room when she heard a knock on her still open door.

"Oh, hey Shoto. What's up" He just leaned against the door.

"Just wanted to see how you're settling in"

He said that, but she didn't believe him. "Are you sure thats all? "

"Well, I do want to talk about why I refuse to use the left side of my powers"

"I didn't mean to pressure you into talking about them Shoto, please don't feel obligated to..."

"No, I want to. You showed me earlier today that you genuinely cared to know how I was feeing. Anybody else would have continued to argue with me until we passed. But you willfully took the failing grade."

He was closing the door but didn't realize that it didn't close all the way. He was going to keep talking until she shushed him. "What the hell is that?" She pointed to a purple ball that was preventing her door from closing. She was going to kick it when Todoroki grabbed her shoulder stopping her.

"Don't, it will get stuck to you" he started to freeze the ball, then shattered it with a stomp. "Mineta if you are in here and don't leave in the next 2 seconds, I will personally set you on fire" Within a second Mineta ran out of the room.

"He creeps me out"

"Don't worry. I'll keep him from you."

"Hey" she smiled. "I just realized that you threatened to set him on fire!" She giggled.

He grinned. "So I did" He closed the door fully this time and Mizu invited him to sit on the bed with her. He felt awkward at first, but realized he could trust her. They sat talking for what felt like hours. He told her everything from his dad to his mom and his scar. Once he was done, he looked at the girl. Not seeming phased by the story. He stiffened when she reached her hand out and moved his bangs to look at his scar. She wasn't looking out of disgust but out of curiosity.

"This scar isn't a scar. It's a beauty mark"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, instead of looking at it as an ugly scar, look at it like a beauty mark. This scar isn't holding you back, it's showing what you are capable of. You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for." Her hand drifted down to his cheek, which on instinct, Shoto nuzzled his cheek into her palm. She felt so comforting.

"I have a semi similar story"

"Would you mind telling me?" He asked as he took her hand in his.

"Not at all. Both of my parents were born quirkless. I actually got my ability from my grandmother. They were bot against me coming here. They had never seen a hero in action up close, so they jus thought i was all for show. They enrolled me in my previous school to keep me from becoming a hero."

"How did you get here if they didn't want you here in the first place?"

She squeezed his hand, afraid of his reaction. "I kinda forged their signature." When there was no reaction from her classmate, she kept going. "As far as they know I'm still in the "normal" school. They don't understand how important this is to me. I've looked up to pro's my whole life and once I found out that I had a quirk, was the best day of my life. Until it wasn't. Whenever I would practice, my father would yell at me. He then decided to try to beat the quirk out of me." She started tearing up, she took her hand out of Todoroki's in fear of overstepping again. "I mean, needless to say it didn't work." She laughed nervously. "I guess I just want to prove to them that this isn't a fruitless endeavor." She actually started to cry and her friend did not know what to do. "I don't ever want to go back home. I don't want to be abused anymore"

Shoto couldn't take it anymore. He brought her into his arms and tried to calm her down. Somewhere during the comforting they had laid down on her bed and she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her up so he stood there. But five minutes of hearing her breathing, he found comfort himself and drifted off, they were still holding on to each other.

The class rep went to go find his missing classmates so they could get a good meal in for the day. When he knocked on Todoroki's room there was no answer. After knocking on Mizu's room, the door cracked slightly. Some of the ice from before was still around. When he opened the door he saw the two of them sleeping in her bed.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! HAVE YOU TWO NO SHAME?!"

The yelling made them jump and quickly try to explain themselves.

"Iida, its not what you think it is" Mizu said as her hands went up defensively.

"I HAVE SEEN THIS MANY A TIME IN MOVIES! WHAT ELSE COULD THIS POSSIBLY MEAN??"

"Just listen ok" Shoto stood up from the bed. "We were talking and fell asleep"

"I'm not sure whether or not to believe you Todoroki. I do not expect this from you. But you, Miss Shiro, I do not know very well, and I do not know your intentions here."

Todoroki did not like the way Iida said that about her.

"Now, come downstairs the both of you and eat dinner" With that he left the room, but waited at the top of the stairs for them.

"Mizu, I'm sorry about him"

She put her hand out. "Its ok Shoto, go with him, I'll meet you down there" she said that without looking at him.

Begrudgingly, he left and shot a look of annoyance at the class rep.

"Listen, I understand you're a bit angry, but what you two were doing was immoral during school hoursand on school property"

"Shut up for a second will you. Mizu and I were doing no such thing. I helped her move some stuff, we started talking about personal things, she got upset and I was just comforting her. And we ended up falling asleep."

Iida looked a bit shocked. "Perhaps I should not have jumped to conclusions"

"She'll be down in a few minutes. But I suggest you apologize for saying what you said to her."

Making their way downstairs he got a bunch of noises made in his direction, To which Todoroki shut them up with a glare.

When Mizu finally made her way downstairs, Iida immediately went up to her.

"Miss Shiro!" He bowed over dramatically. "I do apologize for the way I spoke to you, I did not mean to insinuate anything between you and Todoroki"

Now everyone was looking at her.

"Its ok Iida, um...I think I'm just going to eat on the balcony if thats ok with you"

Without waiting for a word, she took a plate and headed outside.

"Aren't you going to keep your girlfriend company Todoroki?" Kirishiima said with a sing song voice.

"Keep talking and I might have to set you on fire"

No one had ever heard him speak with such venom in his voice. So everyone shut the hell up. They kept eating and talking to everyone but him. He looked out on the balcony and saw the full plate of food, but no Mizu. He hadn't seen her go upstairs. But he also didn't want to make anything more noticeable by leaving to go find her. He still had no idea the power she had over him. But he cared for her more than any of the other girls. She pushed him to talk, not for her own benefit, but because she felt his pain. While everyone was distracted, he got up from the table and went to find his friend. When he went outside, he saw something gleaming in the moonlight. He should know better than to go take a look. But he wasn't feeling threatened. He walked slowly, not wanting to startle whoever or whatever was there. But then she came into view. She seemed to be practicing.

"Are you here to tell me that the whole class thinks the new girl is a whore?" She said coldly. She continued to throw her water like darts.

"No" She turned to look at him and he could immediately tell she was hurt. "There's nothing else we could have done that wouldn't have looked subjective anyway. Iida, in his own way, was just trying to make sure we followed the rules and…"

"Are you making an excuse for him?" She walked up to Todoroki. "I have never felt more embarrassed being yelled at the way I was. I would like to pretend this night never happened"

"Does that include our talk?" He asked sheepishly. Realizing what she said, she corrected herself.

"Don't be silly, I don't regret telling you everything. I just feel bad that I got you in trouble." Mizu said kicking a rock.

"Please, it was equally my fault. Neither of us meant to fall asleep. but shit happens and the high and mighty class rep is just going to have to deal with it."

She giggled. "You know Shoto, you are cute." She walked passed him. "Come on, lets go to our rooms and get some rest."

He followed her with no questions, but was still reeling from her compliment. He's been called cute before by other girls. Even those in his class. But this time was different.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A few weeks had gone by and they had some time for themselves. Mizu asked Todoroki if he would accompany her into the city. Which he obliged. He would rather be in the city with her than around his loud classmates for the time being.

"Thanks for coming with me Shoto"

"It was much better than staying in the dorms with those lunatics"

Mizu giggled. "They can be loud as hell"

As they were getting near the cafe Shoto had recommended, they heard a loud explosion.

"You don't think Bakugo decided to come to the city too…do you?" She looked at him concerned.

"I highly doubt that. Come on!" He ran towards the noise and she followed. When they got to the scene they took a look around before making themselves known.

"Theres a few people here doesn't look too bad, but this is still dangerous." He said.

"Do you think we can get the people out of here without being noticed? Or at least until the pro's arrive?"

"Who knows how long that's going to take. But we have to do something" Shoto said turning to his companion.

"We're going to get into so much trouble for using our quirks without supervision" Mizu said holding onto to his arm.

"Yea, we are. But it's better to act than wait to see who gets hurt" She couldn't disagree with him there.

"Ok, can you make an ice barrier from this side of the street to the other. That way it doesn't knock into any of the other buildings."

"That's a good idea. Let me know when the people are away from that space"

As she was looking she noticed a little girl fall where the ice barrier was supposed to go. Mizu ran without giving her classmate the heads up. "Mizu! what are you doing!?" he stared at her movement wide eyed. When she was able to pick the girl up and move, she gave him the ok. "Shoto do it now!" Not a second later, the ice appeared. The little girl was crying. "It's going to be ok, we're heroes in training, we'll keep you safe until the pro's get here that is. Now…" She hands the child to her mother. "Please get somewhere safe while we hold them off"

Just as she said that the villains leapt over the barrier where they were met with more ice from Todoroki. "Mizu, what was the plan you had to defeat Gang Orca, do you think it'll work in this situation?"

"It might. It would just cause an enough distraction that we can get everyone to safety. But you would need to use your fire"

"I know" he looked down at his left hand. "But a hero has to do what he has to do" he paused for another second. Mizu grabbed his right hand. She let him know it would be ok. He held on tighter to her hand, thanking her for the reassurance. "Ok, let me know when you're ready" Just as he said that, the villain started for them again.

"Now Shoto!" As soon as she saw the fire from his hand, she shot some water at the stream, causing steam to rise. This made it difficult for the enemy to see.

"I get it, this would have prevented Gang Orca from seeing us and we could have cuffed a part of him"

"Keep an eye out for anything"

Mizu was guiding the civilians away from the dual elemental user. 'What is taking the pro's so long?' She thought to herself. While scanning the land in front of her for any more people she noticed something coming for her classmate out of the corner of her eye.

"Todoroki!!" She yells, but he can't hear her. She has to act fast. She uses her quirk to make an air bubble. She runs towards her friend hoping to get there before he gets hurt.

"Todoroki move!" She jumped pushing him out of the way while at the same time putting the air bubble she made around the boys head.

"MIZU!" He screams as Mizu is hit with a strong water attack. He closes his eyes not realizing that she saved him with a bubble. When he opened his dual colored eyes, he immediately started panicking. 'Where is she?' Then he saw her. As the villain was approaching her body he made an ice wall around her.

"Touch her and I will kill you myself."

"Thats not very hero like of you now is it?" He chuckled. "What does this girl mean to you? Isn't she merely just a classmate?"

"Shut the hell up" Todoroki made the wall bigger and surrounded Mizu and himself like an igloo. He made a small ice shard, popped her bubble and ran over to her. "Mizu, why did you do that?" He said kneeling down and taking her in his arms.

"I didn't want you to get hurt" She said in a raspy voice. "This may not be the time to tell you this but, I like you a lot. The past few times we hung out, those feelings became prominent."

He was about to say something when he heard thuds coming from outside. Thinking the worst, they held on to each other tighter. Until they heard a familiar voice.

"Shoto!"

"Father?"

The ice had melted and there stood Endeavor. They looked to the other side and saw All Might and Eraser head. Without hesitation, he pulls his son away from his classmate and lets her fall to the ground.

"Father let go"

"You could have taken him if not for this distraction"

"Don't talk about her like that! She saved me from a hit"

"Which you would have seen coming if not for her"

Shoto shot some ice at his father so he could get away from the fire user.

"Stop blaming her for this. She saved me from something that might have been fatal. But because of her quirk, she was able the take the brunt of the attack and survive. I have absolutely had it with your attitude. The truth is..." he turned away from Endeavor to look at Mizu, who was being helped by Mr. Aizawa. "I really like her, its not love just yet, but if she would give me a chance, there's a 100% chance that that will change"

Mizu stood up, walked over to her crush and put her arms around his neck in a hug. "If you're willing to put effort into this, than so am I" with a smile, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

With a booming voice, Endeavor made his demands clear. "Shoto, stop this at once. There is no time for "love" while being a hero." He was stalking up to the two kids and was about to retaliate when All Might stepped in between the three.

"Endeavor, this is very unbecoming of a hero, especially towards his own son"

"This has nothing to do with you All Might, what goes on between me and my son is our business"

The Symbol of Peace was about to say something when the water user stepped up. "Mr. Endeavor, with all do respect, you need to ease up on Shoto. He needs to be a hero of his own, not a copy of you. And I just want to make sure he knows he can do that without worrying about what anyone thinks. I care about him a lot. And I'm sorry but, i will not let him go just because someone doesn't approve."

"You will do well to hold your tongue you swine" Mizu was taken aback by the comment. "He is my son and he will do as he is told"

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"I said no father. And i will not stand here and let you talk to Mizu like that. She's shown me more love than you ever have! I'm going back to the school to be with Her, and i don't give a damn what you say!" Todoroki grabbed Shiro's hand and walked back to the school not even waiting for the teachers.

"Are you ok Shoto?"

"I should be asking you that. That's twice you had to use your quirk to save me. Maybe my father is right. I'm not cut out for this like I thought, not without him anyway"

"Shut the hell up" He was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "I'll be damned if you are anything like that man." Todoroki just stood wide eyed at her. "Listen to me, you are much better than your father. Your ideals, your attitude, and you in general, are everything a hero should be. Your quirk is yours and no one else's" She leans up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You are going to be a great hero"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A month goes by and they were in a happy relationship. That is until his father interfered. He came up with "evidence" that Mizu Shiro was in fact, a villain. Unfortunately the one person believing this, was Todoroki. When he confronts her, he's not happy when she denies it. The photo he had in his hand were clearly edited. The night before he had come to blows with Endeavor that made him realize that he is more like him than he thought.

"You said it would all work out! You promised me that you would save me from becoming my father!"

"Shoto, please. You know you're far from that!"

"Maybe my father was right, maybe you are a villain in disguise and you wanted to bring my walls down to hurt me"

"No, thats not true and you know it! You know that I care about you more than anything else. Stop thinking you're going to be nothing but a clone of your father! You're not your father! You're Shoto Todoroki. The most amazing hero in training I have ever seen."

"More lies."

"Shoto please listen to me..." she took a few steps towards him and he unleashed his fire making her jump back, stumbling in the process.

"What we had is over, don't talk to me ever again" with that he walked away. Mizu couldn't believe that just happened. She broke down. She just watched the fire as it burned. Luckily, Deku was making his way through the dorms and saw the fire before it escalated any further.

"Shiro! Are you ok??" Without warning, she hugged him and started crying all over again. Deku just stiffened up not knowing what to do. Just then, Bakugo walked up on them.

"Are you coming onto Icy Hot's girl Deku? Even for you thats low."

"No its not like that!"

"He broke up with me" the two of them just stared at her. "I'm sorry Midoriya."

"What the hell happened?" Bakugo asked as he looked at the floor.

"Endeavor came up with a bogus picture and "proved" to Shoto that I'm a villain who just wanted to hurt him. He believed his father. I don't know what to do. I promised I would help him from being who his father wanted. But I failed him and now he hates me" A fresh new river of tears rolled down her face.

"Maybe there's a non-direct way to get his attention without making contact with him." Izuku suggested.

"I saw you doing something in the common area the other day. Why not try along those lines" The explosive user suggested.

"Yea, that could possibly work." She hugged Bakugo. "Thank you Bakugo!" To which he replied.

"Yea yea get off me water breather" she ran to her room to start figuring this out.

"Wow Kacchan, you made her feel better in an instance"

"Shut up nerd." And he stalked off.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Its been a few days, of pure hell. She got so used to having Todoroki around that she felt so lonely. She was determined to fix their friendship at least. Even if they decided staying that way was better, she just wanted him in her life again. She worked on this project for what felt like forever, but finally she was done with it. When she changed her outfit for the evening, she made sure to out a shirt on that Shoto had gotten her for her birthday a month ago. It was one of his shirts. She lost herself in his scent that was still on the fabric. She put on jean shorts, a pair of sandals and headed downstairs.

There were so many people downstairs, but Mizu needs to show Shoto that everything is father said is complete bullshit. She wants to let him know that no matter what, she will always be by his side. The blue haired girl texted Iida and asked him to bring her ex-boyfriend downstairs. She told him to lie about their teacher needing to se the class. The class rep was a terrible liar, but Todoroki probably wouldn't listen to anyone else. She sat down at the piano and started playing a few notes.

"He drowns in his dreams

An exquisite extreme I know

He's as damned as he seems

And more heaven than a heart could hold"

Class 1-A started to gather around her as she sang. Todoroki then also joined them not sure why the class rep would take him away from his studies...but then he started listening.

"And if I try to save him

My whole world would cave in

It just ain't right

Lord, it just ain't right"

Mesmerized he just stared at the girl playing and singing. Was this all for him? He knew she had been trying to get his attention but nothing worked until now.

"Oh and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

He's such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Lord, would it be beautiful

Or just a beautiful disaster"

Without realizing it, he starts walking towards her. He wants to touch her, but not distract her.

"He's magic and myth

As strong as what I believe

A tragedy with

More damage than a soul should see

But do I try to change him

So hard not to blame him

Hold me tight

Baby, hold me tight"

And he does just that. Todoroki sits next to Mizu on the bench and puts an arm around her waist. Making sure not to hinder her playing.

"Oh and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

He's such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful

Or just a beautiful disaster"

The other students watched in awe. They have never really seen the dual elementalist show any kind of affection. The girls on the other hand were impressed with how well Mizu could sing.

"I'm longing for love and the logical

But he's only happy hysterical

I'm searching for some kind of miracle

Waited so long

Waited so long"

The class was holding their breath as well as each other.

"He's soft to the touch

But frayed at the end he breaks

He's never enough

And still he's more than I could take"

Shoto was on the verge of tears. He was wallowing in his self pity after that blow with his father that he completely ignored the one person in the world that was willing to do anything to make him feel better. And yet she never gave up on him.

"Oh and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

He's such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful

Or just a beautiful disaster"

Shoto Todoroki will never let Mizu Same go ever again.

"He's beautiful

Lord, he's so beautiful

He's beautiful"

She hit that last note and the common room burst into a combination of crying and applause.

"Mizu"

Before she could respond, he captures her lips in a kiss. His two eyes looked into her ocean blue ones.

"I love you"

"I love you too Shoto"


End file.
